


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by Hemosnixuality



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: Kassandra lives life by a set of four rules when it comes to her love life. It has never failed her before so when she meets Kyra, she expects nothing different. What she fails to realize is that one walks a fine like between being the player and becoming the game.Based off the song How To Be A Heartbreaker by MARINA





	1. Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I got the idea yesterday to do this and I just couldn't wait for myself to finish it all before I shared it so I turned it into a short multi chapter instead of just a one shot.
> 
> This is a blend of actual game dialogue that transforms into my own interpretation of what could have possibly happened after the camera pans away. This is based entirely off from one song so I would highly recommend a listen if you're not familiar with it (as it's literally amazing.)
> 
> Hope you all love it as much as I do!
> 
> MARINA - How To Be A Heartbreaker  
https://youtu.be/vKNcuTWzTVw

_Rule #1_  
_is that you've gotta have fun,_  
_but baby when you're done,_  
_you gotta be the first to run._

"We have a lot in common." Kassandra flirts ever so lightly. "I was hoping when the smoke clears, we could find somewhere quiet."

"And what exactly do we have in common?" Kyra questions amusedly.

Kassandra attempts to stammer her way through a response, having been caught off guard. "I just... We... I just thought that's what people said to each other. I wasn't expecting a follow up."

Kyra throws her head back in a laugh. "The mighty Kassandra, caught off her guard!"

Kassandra can feel the embarrassment of her floundered words as she rubs the back of her neck.

Kyra, taking pity on the "clearly out of her depths" misthios, decides to dispel her worries. "Relax. A moment together would be nice."

Kassandra can feel something unique between them, something fun. It's not often that anyone can catch her off guard, but Kyra had managed to with ease. It was a foreign yet enchanting feeling and it was one she could find herself wanting more of.

Kassandra was no stranger to the ways of women and they all ultimately wanted the same thing when everything was boiled down. They wanted comfort and stability, neither of which described Kassandra in the slightest. She was far too ambitious to allow herself to settle down and why restrict yourself to one pleasure when you can sample them all?

Kassandra was a connoisseur of women and she prided herself by that fact. She's never left anyone in her bed (or table, or floor) unsatisfied and she always aimed to make it an experience they would never forget. Once they had a taste, they were putty in her expert hands.

Kassandra cannot help but to grin wickedly at the thought of Kyra being the next on her list. How she will crave to know the touch that only Kassandra can provide her. She wouldn't pretend that this was only for Kyra's satisfaction, oh no, trust that she would get her own. Kassandra wants nothing more than to ravish Kyra where she stands, but alas, that would be most unwise.

Kassandra (as it seemed) would be here for the foreseeable future until Podarkes was dealt with. If she were to indulge now, she would have to linger and that was not something she did. The beauty of being a traveling misthios is that she never had to be where she didn't want to. She never spent the night and she never did a second time. Her rules had served her well over the years and had never steered her wrong.

Still, Kyra was quite the sight and Kassandra can admit that she's never seen a more beautiful woman before in her life. She was not blind and it seemed that neither was Kyra if Kassandra read their interaction correctly. Kyra was most definitely flirting back with her as if it were just a game. Kassandra was used to being the one to make the advances and just quickly bedding her prize, but Kyra seemed to understand what Kassandra was about, at least enough, and wouldn't be taken so easily. It was no matter though, she liked a challenge.

Kyra would not make this easy for her, but Kassandra was a persistent hunter and knew exactly what to do. If Kyra was going to taunt her, tempt her, then she would return the favor. There was plenty of time for her to win so she would take the time to enjoy the pursuit, the thrill of the hunt. She would start by showing up at their hideout tonight.

They had said their goodbyes for now, but that didn't mean Kassandra would call it a night, no, quite the contrary. She would walk right on in and have herself a good time as they would not strike against Podarkes for another night or so. She had nothing on her plate and, sure, she could go back to the Adrestia, but there would be no beautiful women so the rebellion lair would be the perfect spot for her to take in such scenery. Although most of Kyra's group were men, she had noticed a few women during her brief stint when she first arrived. She would need to make herself more presentable though as this was a night to impress.

Kassandra heads back to her ship and changes her more dingy getup while she takes a quick dip in the waters to wipe away any grime of the day. She needed to look and feel her best. She opted to change into something a bit more fashionable than her usual wear. Was it practical? No, but it showed off her best assets, her abs. Kassandra took her training very seriously and, as a result, she was a very, very fit woman. Something that was only of benefit to her as she found it helped with just about any conquest. Kassandra was attractive and she knew it, she would be the first to tell you. Her confidence is not false, she has every reason to be as cocky as she is and she'll make sure you never forget it.

Kassandra, satisfied with her current appearance, heads towards the cave as the sun sets. Time did not seem to matter when underground as you couldn't tell day from night as it was. It was like you were stuck in a constant darkness, it's not something Kassandra would want to do for any extended time. Caves were disorienting to her because she couldn't tell down from up and the deeper she got, the worse the sensation. Still, she could handle it for a few hours.

Kassandra greets the watchmen as she enters and heads down towards its central hub. It wasn't the largest space, but they all made do somehow. She stops just before the area opens up to spot Kyra and a small group sitting at the table, drinking and having a laugh. The very spot she found her the first time they met when she threw a dagger mere inches from her face. Kassandra may not have been the most pleased by that "warm" greeting, but it was clear from the start that Kyra was bold and she could respect that.

This gave her an idea...

Kassandra unsheathes a small blade she carried with her and holds it within her fingers. She fiddles with it to find the perfect grip as she waits patiently for an opportunity.

Kyra eventually lifts a tankard to her mouth and Kassandra knew this was her moment. Swift as the wind, Kassandra launches the blade until it lodges itself directly into Kyra's cup, allowing spurts of alcohol to flow out of the newly punctured opening.

Kyra's eyes go wide, as does everyone else's at the table, and they all rush to grab their own weapons, thinking they were under attack. Kassandra didn't want a panic so she walks further in the room so that they can piece together that she was the wielder.

"Kassandra?! What in the gods name are you doing?" Kyra yells, definitely a tad pissed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that's how you greeted one another," Kassandra voice laced in false naivety, "is that not the case or was I just special?"

Kyra doesn't say anything, but she arches an eyebrow at her as if to ask "Is that how we're going to play this?" Kassandra only offers her a smug grin and Kyra quickly tells everyone to calm down and resume what they were doing.

Kassandra, feeling awful good, strides up to the table and takes a seat. "I figured since we were going to be working together that it only made sense if I got to know you better." Kassandra's eyes were trained on Kyra, but the men sitting around her didn't even notice as they went around and introduced themselves.

Kassandra feigned an interest as the men spoke about themselves and the cause, but her eyes rarely left Kyra. She had decided that she would not approach Kyra as that would appear far too desperate, but instead she would engage everyone else around her. If anyone would be caving, it wouldn't be her.

Kassandra accepts a mug of whatever this monstrosity was they were drinking and Kassandra felt herself loosening up some. For not liking most people, this group didn't bother her. She could tell they were all loyal to a fault to Kyra by how they praised her and that was a sure sign of a good leader. Kassandra had no doubt that Kyra would move the sky itself if it meant giving a better life to her people. It was indeed admirable, but Kassandra did not want to think too much on it because that's not what she's here for.

Turning her attention to the fire pit near the main entrance, Kassandra spots a good looking brunette. Who knew such beauties congregated in caves? Perhaps she'd have to do a bit more exploring in the future.

Downing the rest of her drink, Kassandra offers Kyra a quick wink before she sets off towards her new target. She sits as close to the woman as possible as she offers her hand for an introduction. Within only a few seconds, Kassandra knew this woman was enamored with her. She was hanging off every word she had said so far and her hand had not left Kassandra's lap. She leans forward each time Kassandra begins a new tale. She didn't mind this woman and she would usually be Kassandra's type, but she was aiming for a much larger prize.

The most important part of what she was doing was to, no matter how much she wanted to, keep her attention everywhere but Kyra. She could feel Kyra's eyes burn into her, like a sixth sense, and as gratifying as it would be to see it, she refused to even glance back at the table. 

Kassandra had lost all track of time (the curse of being in a cave) so she was unaware of how long she had been here. It at least had to be an hour or two so she would make her exit soon as she didn't want to overstay so soon into whatever this was. She also didn't want to cause any irreparable damage to whatever relationship Kyra and this woman had. She was here for fun, not to destroy lives.

Kassandra bids them all a general goodbye, but doesn't notice Kyra at all as she works her way out. Shame she didn't stick around, but Kassandra still had an enjoyable evening and she did remember bits and pieces of the different people she met. It wouldn't matter in the long run, but Kassandra did not make it a habit to be rude. 

Her mind still goes back to Kyra, her ambitious attitude, her outspokenness, just her everything. Kassandra had lucked out with this and it seemed the gods were looking down on her favorably to be put in the path of this ethereal goddess.

Lost in her mild fantasy, Kassandra doesn't notice Kyra waiting for her outside. What Kassandra does notice is a blade whizzing by her head and sticking into the tree beside her.

Kyra saunters towards Kassandra, backing her up against the same tree the dagger was embedded, positioning her so it was directly beside her head. Kyra's body was pressed up again her own and Kassandra found it had gotten exceptionally warm all of a sudden.

"We say goodbye like this too, in case you're curious." Kyra sarcastically remarks with a witty undertone as she grabs the hilt of the dagger and frees it. "I love the ensemble too." Kyra comments as she drags the tip of the blade gently down Kassandra's chest before turning away and heading back into the cave.

Kassandra takes a moment to collect herself as everything about what just happened was making her feel something unfamiliar. Eventually, she pushes off the tree and brushes herself off. She's not sure why she did as she wasn't dirty and hadn't been on the ground so perhaps it was to help brush the feel of Kyra pressed up agaisnt her almost bare chest.

Needless to say, Kassandra had a lot on her mind that night and all thoughts came down to Kyra. She's never met a more worthy opponent of the romantic sorts and she wouldn't be able to rely on her usual tricks and charm. She'd need to up her game and take this to the next level.

This would be fun indeed.


	2. Rule #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days!
> 
> Unlike my other fic, this one isn't on a set schedule and will be out when I find the time. Fortunately, I have some time on my hands now, but 3 & 4 may not be so quick as an fyi as I Told You So is my main focus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Rule #2_   
_just don't get attached to,_   
_somebody you could lose,_   
_so le-let me tell you._

"It's good to see you, Kyra." Kassandra beams. This was her first encounter with Kyra since she'd visited the hideout two days prior. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Since you came here," Kyra speaks in a hopeful tone, "I've actually started to believe we can win this rebellion. So... you were saying we strike?"

Kassandra switches right to business as there would be time for fun informalities later. For now, she had a plan for how to deal the blow to Podarkes and the Athenians, but she would need some assistance. "Guards protect the island's treasury in one location. If we find it and steal it, the soldiers go unpaid, unfed, and unarmed. Podarkes will finally be vulnerable."

"Then we can stick out blades in between his ribs... Feed his liver to the dogs." Kyra all but snarls, her hatred for Podarkes showing. If she were an apex predator, her fangs would be on full display.

"Before we start feeding organs to animals," Kassandra attempts to reign Kyra back a bit, "can you get me to the nation's purse?" It's not that she didn't appreciate Kyra's passion, but Kassandra was never one to get ahead of herself.

"Our spies have located it in Miltiades Fort. I'll have Praxos gather the troops." Kyra mentions as she looks Praxos' direction as if to give him instructions.

"It's best if it's just the two of us. Easier to sneak in and out undetected." Kassandra says practically as the more people that came with, the higher the chance of their mission failing.

"You just want me all to yourself don't you?" Kyra teases ever so before getting back to business. "Let's get going then."

Kassandra decides to just start jogging towards the fort instead of offering a counter to Kyra's bold claim. She absolutely was not staying ahead of her on purpose so she couldn't see the feint blush that crept up and nestled onto her cheeks. Absolutely not, that would be ridiculous. She was just eager to get there so that they could get the treasure.

Kyra, to her credit, is matching Kassandra's pace step for step without looking the least bit winded. Kyra had even gotten her into a discussion about her thoughts of the island and told her about why Delos was so strict in terms of murder and how they even shipped pregnant mothers to Mykonos to not desecrate the holy grounds of Apollo (a ridiculous thought in Kassandra's mind.)

They arrive at a set of ruins before a hill at the back end of the fort so Kassandra slows her pace until she and Kyra are side by side.

"I'll keep an eye out for reinforcements." Kyra comments and Kassandra gives a quick nod in response and heads towards a rocky part of the hill in front of them to climb her way up and in.

It gave her a peace of mind that she wouldn't have to worry about Kyra out here. It's not that she didn't think Kyra couldn't handle herself, it was quite the opposite, but Kyra would be a distraction to her and she worked better if she was alone. It was hard enough to keep her mind on task without it wandering back to Kyra. She didn't want to have her beside her, feeling her presence, causing her to make a mistake.

"And don't you die on me!" Kyra shouts as Kassandra begins to climb and she can only roll her eyes at the sentiment. 

This would be a cakewalk, simple in and out, but as she reaches the top of the wall she climbed, she realizes she's sorely mistaken. She was used to forts and had taken down many in the past with no issue, but Kassandra had never seen one quite this size. The fort expanded for acres and it was filled to the brim with Athenian soldiers. Men were just littered everywhere, lining up any nook she would have liked to exploit for cover. She would not back down from this though, as daunting of a task as it now was. She could not ever face Kyra again if she didn't go through with this and she was never one to back away from an obstacle, it wasn't in her nature.

Kassandra summons Ikaros to give her a bird's eye view (literally in her case) so she could get a more strategic visual for her to approach. The patrols seemed to be minimal along the walls and got more clustered as you got deeper. What Kassandra needed to find was where the chest was so she looks for the area best guarded.

The building seemed to have multiple levels and it was the most intact structure, surrounded by ornate statues, so it made sense that this would be the location. It was relatively near to her position so she shouldn't have to work too hard to get her way in. If she were lucky, hopefully that included taking down a few Athenians in the process. She had not aligned herself with either side as she's done work for both Athens and Sparta, who ever was padding her pockets with drachmae, but she was Spartan at the end of the day.

Kassandra was inching her way closer, deciding to go towards the right, disposing of anyone in her way quietly. She almost gives away her position when she hears the unmistakable growl of a lion. The hair on the back of her neck stands up as she can hear the threat, but she cannot see it. A lion in these parts weren't at all common so how one ended up here was beyond her. She crouches lower in the tall grass until she spots the danger, there before her was a caged lion, one that must be for show. The way some people treated animals was disgusting as this poor creature looked malnourished. 

She couldn't dwell on it as her momentum had been steady, or at least, it had been up until now. Kassandra refocused so that she had the building in her sight, keeping the lion behind her to her left. She was about to continue into the small building on her right when a small rock hits her in the back of the head.

Kassandra spins immediately, weapon at the ready, when she realizes it was Kyra.

"What are you doing in here?!" Kassandra frantically whispers. "You could have been hurt if you got seen!"

"I'm touched you care so much," Kyra teases after she crosses the path that separated the two of them to join Kassandra, "but I'm afraid this visit is business. I needed to warn you of what was coming, at least ten more Athenians are headed this way."

"Malaka!" Kassandra growls. This was definitely going to complicate everything. The soldiers she observed all had a patrol route so when she eliminated a target, there was minimal risk of the body being found until she was long gone. Now, with ten more people, someone was bound to spot a body and that would put everyone on high alert.

"Kyra, you need to get out of here before it's too late." Kassandra warns as she moves to patch of grass that has some coverage. "They're bound to find one of the bodies I dropped and then this place will be on high alert. You should go. Now."

"If you think I'm about to leave you trapped here, you're dead wrong." Kyra counters as she presses up against Kassandra to stay hidden from the passing guard.

"Dead might be the right word for it if you don't leave." Kassandra remarks. "I can handle this Kyra, I just want you to be safe."

"Again, I appreciate your archaic chivalry, but I can handle myself." Kyra retorts. "I did not become the leader of this rebellion by letting others fight my battles and I will not start now."

"You don't understand," Kassandra argues, frustrated that Kyra won't just follow her order to leave, "if anything happened to you I'd nev-."

Kassandra's almost confession dies on her lips as her mind catches up to what she was about to profess. She was mere seconds away from telling Kyra that she'd never be able to live with herself if she came to any harm. That was certainly not something she should ever be telling Kyra, yet alone thinking of it to begin with.

"What are you doing, Kassandra?" She scolds herself, muttering under her breath. "You need to stop this right now."

"Stop what?" Kyra inquires, having overhead the tail end of what Kassandra had said.

"Just... Never mind." Kassandra waves her off so she can pretend it didn't happen.

"Kassandra, wha-." Kyra begins to speak, but is cut off by a loud bang in the distance.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Kassandra orders Kyra as she dashes on ahead to get a look at the reinforcements. There was an arched pathway leading to a ledge that just happened to have the best spot to see the gates. It was just as Kyra had said, ten more Athenian soldiers pour inside to Kassandra's dismay. They scatter almost immediately after entering so there was even less time than Kassandra had hoped for. They were still quite exposed with where she had left Kyra so the best thing to do now would be to find a place to hide. The probability of her getting the two of them out unscathed were slim and she was not going to leave without getting the treasure.

Kassandra carefully makes her way back to Kyra who, thankfully, listened to her this time around. Kassandra quickly surveys her surroundings and finds nothing suitable so they were going to have to go into the actual building itself as it was the nearest place that could have coverage. The area to her right would have been ideal, but it is an open layout for weapons so there would be no place for them to hide and they could jump off the cliff behind them, but Kyra would be at risk for a serious injury.

"Kyra, I need you to trust me" Kassandra looks to Kyra with an almost panic in her eyes. She couldn't afford to make a mistake, not with Kyra's life, as these men would kill her on the spot.

Kyra doesn't even hesitate before she answers. "I trust you, absolutely."

Kassandra doesn't have time to unpack what that all meant considering they had just met so this would have to be shelved until they were in the clear. Kassandra doesn't ask as she grabs Kyra's hand as she waits for an opening. Once the guard makes his pass and heads away from them, she tugs them ahead to the next patch of grass.

Kassandra spots two ladders, both too exposed for them to climb on so she'd need to take them around back. Unlike Kassandra, Kyra couldn't just scale walls so Kassandra couldn't just run up the side of the building. Kyra had some dexterity, but not enough for that.

"The bush up ahead is too small for the both of us so I will go first and take a look around back. Wait for my signal before you move. Got it?" Kassandra questions, needing to hear Kyra confirm it.

"Got it, now hurry. Oh, and Kassandra," Kyra grabs her hand back and gives it a small squeeze, "be safe."

Kassandra nods as she advances to the back of the target building. There was an unfortunate patch of uncovered dirt between her and the shrubbery by the stairs so she had to be extra cautious. The stairs were clear and the guards watching the main entrance were not completely facing her direction so it was as good a time as any.

Kassandra rushes forward to the edge of the building on her right and peeks around the corner to see the coast was still clear. She crosses and ducks back down into the foliage as she makes her way to the back. She could hear a couple voices coming from above, but there was a ladder they could use to make it up a level. Satisfied on a way forward, Kassandra retraces her steps to the edge of the stairs.

Kyra waits anxiously and Kassandra can see her visibly exhale when she returns back into view. "I've found a way up, watch the men on your left and run."

Kassandra keeps her eyes so focused on Kyra's left for any hidden surprises (as that was the most open area) that she misses the man who walks down the stairs next to her.

By the time Kassandra heard the thud of the heavy boots, it was too late to have Kyra stop. Kassandra watches as the man steps directly in front of her and comes face to face with Kyra.

Kassandra knew she had about two seconds to act or this man would scream and sound the alarm or worse. She needed to silence him before he harmed Kyra as she was unarmed and he was well armored.

Kassandra grabs her spear and does what she does best.

Before the man could even open his mouth, Kassandra had lodged her spear in his throat, his blood spraying all over the wall beside him and, unfortunately, onto Kyra.

Kyra looks shocked, but they didn't have time to just stand there because if they didn't get spotted by being sitting ducks, the new blood colored paint on the wall would do the trick.

"Grab his legs, help me move him." Kassandra orders as Kyra snaps out of the shock.

They drag him into the brush, far enough back not to be seen easily, and Kassandra takes them to the gap in the wall leading to the ladder.

"I'll go first, we're almost there." Kassandra assures Kyra who says nothing back, probably still shaken by the blood fountain she was just subjected to.

Kassandra hops over the gap with ease as a man stands in the doorway before her, his back facing her. She hadn't noticed him before as he was too far in the building, but they should still be good to progress. She climbs the ladder and peers her head up only to duck back down. There was a guard looking her direction and there was no way he didn't see something.

"What was that?" Kassandra hears the man speak as his footsteps got closer. She was too high to just drop without alerting the guard below her and she couldn't kill the approaching guard fast enough. She had one idea and it would be sheer luck if it worked.

Kassandra grabbed onto the rounded corner of the crumbling floor and she allowed herself to dangle. Kassandra had never been more grateful for her upper body strength than she is right now. Her hope was that the man would only walk close enough to glance at the ladder and not walk directly on top of her. She'd cross her fingers for the first scenario, but hers were a bit occupied at the moment. 

She hears the boots creep closer, but never as close as she had feared. Her grip was holding, but it wouldn't for much longer as she's only hanging by her fingertips.

"Huh, guess it was nothing." The guard comments before his footsteps fade away.

Kassandra couldn't wait for him to get back into position so she hoists herself up onto the floor and quickly launches her blade through his chest. The soldier's armor was minimal as he was an archer so he wore the bare minimum.

Kassandra motions for Kyra to follow before turning her attention to the body. There was no good place to hide him, but there were sleeping blankets right next to the ladder so he could appear to just be sleeping.

Kassandra hoists the dead soldier onto her shoulders as she carries him to the blankets. She drops him gently onto the red one, the least likely to be obvious for blood. As she finishes, Kyra had made her way up to her side.

"You might just be the luckiest woman alive. I thought for sure you'd be spotted. And how you just hung by your fingertips? Incredible!" Kyra gushes and, even though they're in a life or death situation, Kassandra cannot help herself.

Kassandra flexes her hand, wiggling her fingers, as she looks to Kyra with a self satisfied smugness. "They are pretty incredible from what I've heard. No complaints yet, but many praises."

"Woooowww," Kyra astoundingly drags out, "not even looking danger dead in the face will stop you, will it?"

"Guess not." Kassandra shrugs as she switches gears. "The chest should be beyond that door, but it will probably be guarded so we may have to climb up another level."

"Intruder!" They both hear yelled towards the bushes they first met up in. "Lock the gate!"

"Well, we've no longer got the element of surprise." Kassandra points out. "We can still do this though, follow me."

Kassandra grabs Kyra's hand once more and tugs them to the door frame. There was only one soldier guarding the chest and his attention had now turned to the direction that everyone was shouting from.

Off to her right, Kassandra spots a small alcove with a white sheet dangling. It would be a race, but that would be the most optimal hiding spot as they could be covered. Everything else was very open and if the man got back in his spot before they moved, there's no way they could enter without being seen.

"Step light, be fast." Kassandra says as she pulls Kyra along, just barely making it behind the sheet before the guard took back his position.

They could hear heavy footsteps racing towards their floor and Kassandra had to count on her luck again that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Search everywhere! They've got to be somewhere close." A soldier commands and his group begins to scatter. Some head back down the stairs while others roam this floor.

They can hear various "clears" shouted between the men and they can tell that one soldier in particular was headed their way. The sheet wasn't very thick so Kassandra had to press herself as close to Kyra as humanly possible to not be exposed and stand on her tiptoes. She holds her breath as the man's footsteps stop directly beside the sheet.

Kassandra's back is to this threat and she doesn't like it, but she trusts that Kyra would alert her if he spotted them. The time drags slowly as they wait to be caught, but Kassandra can think of worse ways to go because she literally cannot tell where she ends and where Kyra begins.

"Clear!" The soldier shouts as he turns to walk away.

Kassandra takes this as the go ahead to back up and tries to take a step back, but her footing wasn't as stable as she thought. Her foot catches on something, causing her to lose her balance, sending her forward into Kyra, her right thigh pressing itself directly onto Kyra's groin.

Kassandra immediately covers Kyra's mouth with her hand, suppressing the incredibly hot moan Kyra offered her in response. Kassandra was now both on high alert and incredibly turned on, it was a sensation like no other, but even she knew this was neither the time nor place for any of this.

The guard pauses his steps to listen so Kassandra keeps her hand firmly over Kyra's mouth as she doesn't dare move and make it worse. She's also trying to pretend that she doesn't feel Kyra reacting to her body. Kassandra knows this is not appropriate, but her senses were all filled with Kyra and she was not going to be in control for long if this persisted. By the continued grace of the gods, the soldier continues his walk until his footsteps are far enough in the distance.

Kassandra tries for a second time to back away, taking extra precautions to ensure she doesn't trip, but Kyra now has a firm grip on her arm to prevent Kassandra from moving. She pulls back her head from Kyra's neck so their eyes can meet and Kyra's eyes are now a considerable shade darker than they were before. 

This can't happen now for a multitude of reasons, but Kassandra allows a selfish second to bask in this once more. It all felt too intense for her liking, too emotional, so she needed to withdraw. She continues to pull away and Kyra relents her hold, letting her arm drop down to her side. Kassandra checks around the sheet to see that there was still only one guard left here, but they were still pretty much cornered. 

Kyra joins her, leaning into her back so that she can whisper into Kassandra's ear. "I have a plan and I will need you to trust me now."

Kassandra doesn't answer as quickly as Kyra did, but she did ultimately trust her. "Ok, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to create a distraction and you're going to get that treasure." Kyra's voice is soft, but she can hear the confidence in her voice still. "We'll then rendezvous on the widest ledge overlooking the shoreline."

"Are you crazy? There's so many of them!" Kassandra exclaims as she turns around to face Kyra, her voice a bit louder than it probably should have been.

"I've been doing this for a long time and evading capture is what I'm good at so wait for my signal. Besides, after what just happened, I think I've got the stamina for it." Kyra winks playfully before she runs out into the open, leaving Kassandra to only stare, her jaw slightly agape.

This woman could dish back everything she's been served. Flirting at an inopportune time, but in an opportune way seems to be their thing. Kassandra looks on as Kyra hops down to the ground, out of sight, and she can hear the sound of a grown man being shoved to the ground by a woman half his size.

Kassandra stays put until she hears what absolutely has to be the signal. "The lion is loose! Take cover!" Countless men shout and Kassandra only can chuckle as that would be a damn good plan to get the attention of just about everybody.

Kassandra uses this to her advantage as the guard watching over the chest is now staring out the window, watching the carnage below. 

Poor fool...

Kassandra kills him with a practiced ease and she finally can get her hands on what she's here for. Opening the chest, Kassandra stuffs her pouches to the brim with various treasures. She makes sure to make it obvious that the loot was stolen so she completely knocks over the cover until it clanks to the floor. Using Kyra's clever distraction, Kassandra drops herself down by the ladder and escapes through the arched tunnel. 

Now it was time to find Kyra and collect her reward.


	3. Rule #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that only the initial dialogue is canon, the rest I make up as I go so what goes on after Kyra walks away is solely my imagination. Each chapter keeps getting longer and longer too, so much material to work with!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Rule #3_  
_wear your heart on your cheek,_  
_but never on your sleeve,_  
_unless you wanna taste defeat._

"Kassandra there you are! Kyra exclaims excitedly. "Good news, I hope?"

"When the people of Delos discover Podarkes lost every coin of their nation's treasure, they're going to rip him to pieces!" Kassandra boasts, proud of her accomplishment, but even more proud of the reaction it elicited from Kyra.

"You weakened Athens grip over Delos, exposed Podarkes, and made way for a Spartan alliance. I could kiss you!" Kyra exclaims in a joyous tone as Kassandra had done in such a short time what the rebellion hasn't been able to do since they began.

"I don't see anything holding you back." Kassandra says as she steps closer to Kyra until there's almost no space between them.

Kyra looks towards the ground, frustrated at having to turn down Kassandra. "You breathe life into me. If only you'd arrived on Delos before Thaletas."

"You and Thaletas?" Kassandra questions in disbelief. "But the way you were at each other's throats in the cave..."

"He's a stubborn, arrogant, glory-hungry Spartan!" Kyra shouts and Kassandra can only look sheepishly to the side as that described her perfectly too. "But," Kyra continues in a much calmer voice, "behind all the bronze and brawn, there's a man I could see by my side when this is all over. If we survive."

"The two of you fighting Athenians on the beach sounds romantic. I'd hate to interfere." Kassandra comments as she leans back a bit to give them some space. 

Kyra didn't need to know that she wasn't being truthful because the fact of the matter is she did very much wish to interfere. Ever since she had first set her eyes on Kyra, she knew that this woman was something special. Kassandra had seen her fair share of women and had sampled many during her travels, but none sent a spark through her like Kyra has.

Kyra only moves closer to her, a contrast to everything she had just said as she places a kiss upon her cheek, lingering ever so to drag out the moment before she takes a step back.

"We should probably move. They're going to come looking for us." Kassandra segways the conversation, needing a moment to wrap her head around what just happened.

"I don't think I've ever really said thank you for coming here. You've given us hope." Kyra mentions before she starts walking away. "I'll go back to the hideout. But if you keep this up, Podarkes is as good as dead. I may finally know peace."

Kassandra watches as Kyra walks away until she's but a silhouette in the distance as the sun sets. Everything about what just happened between them was confusing to say the least. It was clear that Kyra had feelings for her of some caliber, but she seemed attached to Thaletas as well. She was getting very mixed signals from Kyra for if she wanted this or not. It would be fine no matter the case, what did she care anyway for whom Kyra decided to give her heart to. Kassandra was not here to settle down, she was here to lend a hand. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little sad at Kyra's revelation that she was spoken for.

No matter what course she decided to take, she would not let Kyra know what she felt one way or the other. Her intentions were hers and hers alone, she could never allow another such a window into herself. It would only lead to eventual disappointment and she had no interest in going through that. The smart decision would be to walk away from this, from Kyra. To stop this dance they've been doing for good, but Kassandra felt the rhythm with Kyra and she couldn't stop it now, even though she knew she should. 

She could not deprive Kyra of peace, of a chance to live a life that everyone deserved. She couldn't walk away from what this meant for Kyra's people, as much as she tried to keep herself distanced. She would just need to deal with whatever this feeling was and push it down.

"Malaka..." Kassandra huffs as she kicks the dirt beneath her feet, irritated at herself. 

She keeps telling herself that it's fine and it doesn't matter, but Kassandra can feel the difference. She finds her thoughts plagued by Kyra at every waking moment and it is driving her insane. No amount of talking and dissuading seems to be working so she will just have to try harder. She will have to tackle this head on and show both Kyra and herself that she's the one in control here.

Once again, Kassandra finds herself some free time with nothing pressing to occupy her mind. She faces the same dilemma night after night and, each time, she always picks the same thing. As much as she tries to stay away, Kassandra keeps finding herself at the hideout every night for a few hours at least. It is spent pining for a woman that wasn't hers while pretending that it wasn't what she was doing at all. 

Denial is one hell of a drug.

Tonight will be no different, no doubt, but she does decide to not return to Kyra immediately. She didn't want to seem desperate so she went and spent some time on the beach laying in the sand as she watched the sunset. She absolutely did not think about how good it would be to have Kyra here with her and she definitely didn't wish to have her way with her under the stars where even the gods may envy them. No, that would be preposterous. Kassandra was in control here, not her emotions, so that kind of thinking just didn't happen. Ugh, who was she kidding? That's exactly what was happening.

"Get a hold of yourself, you're better than this!" Kassandra chastises herself as she sits up on the sand. "You don't do this and you're not going to start now. Do you hear me?"

Kassandra had no self conscious concerns as she knew the place was quite deserted this time of night so she was free to talk to herself like a madman. She needed some company as at least they could offer her a distraction from her mind. Guess it was time to tuck tail and head to the hideout.

Kassandra knows the route by heart now and she knows to ever be vigilant as there were eyes and ears everywhere. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally give away their position and risk all their lives. She always takes the long way around to ensure any tails she may have were well lost by the time she reaches the entrance, but tonight was different.

Kassandra was making her round as usual when she spots movement in her peripherals. She doesn't stop moving as she doesn't want to tip off her shadow just yet so she makes a slight change her direction to head back towards the town instead of the cave. There would be less chance for an ambush with a crowd and Podarkes was losing men at an alarming rate so there wouldn't be much in terms of backup.

Kassandra scans the people as she passes them, trying to figure out if they're friend or foe. She would never want to harm any innocents, but she didn't want to leave herself exposed if there was a second person. Hitting the town, Kassandra breaks into a sprint and begins weaving in between the houses. She can hear a heavy thud of footsteps behind her so she decides to get creative. Instead of running around like a fool, Kassandra quickly propels herself up the side of one of the buildings and rolls onto the roof. She was not in the mood to play so this was going to end sooner than later.

Kassandra promptly gets back up to her feet and crouches low, only peeking her head out a minimal amount to spot where her shadow is. Sure enough, the hooded figure runs right by where she was so Kassandra opts to follow them via the rooftops. All she needs is a moment of opportunity to strike and she's grateful she doesn't have to wait long. The shadow stops down one of the alleys, trying to listen for her, but they will be in for a rude awakening.

Kassandra launches herself from the roof and easily tackles the hooded figure, pinning whomever it is beneath her.

"You know, it's not nice to follow a lady like that. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" Kassandra jeers as she presses her knee into the person's neck. "I'm curious to know what person is cowering beneath the guise of a cloak."

Kassandra releases just enough pressure that she's able to pull back the hood to reveal a head of short brown hair. "A brunette? Just my type. Although the length could be a bit longer in my personal opinion."

Kassandra stands herself up, her spear brandished at the figure's back. "Now be a good sport and roll over for me. Now."

Kassandra is met with resistance so she decides to be a bit more forceful. "That wasn't an optional request. Roll. Over." 

Still no movement from beneath her so Kassandra wields her foot back and kicks the person in the ribs. Hard.

"Oof! " The shadow groans from the pain of the impact, providing Kassandra another clue as to who this mystery figure was.

"A man are we? Now you're definitely not my type" Kassandra scoffs as she kicks him again, harder this time. "Leave it to a man to lurk in the dark to try to prey. Well buddy, I have news for you, I'm no prey..." Kassandra squats down so she's hovering over the back of the unknown man, "...I'm a predator."

Having had enough of playing with this man, Kassandra grabs him by the hair and punches him square in the temple so hard that his face bounces off the wall to his right. Unfortunately, she had wasted too much time in toying with this man that she drew unnecessary attention to herself. That and the fact that the man's skull cracking off the side sent a sickening sound to anyone in proximity, giving away her location. She couldn't just leave without knowing who this was, but the appearance of the Athenian guards had made her decision for her. Not wanting to start a fight here, Kassandra takes off, backtracking until she was sure that the coast was clear.

What she couldn't figure out was why this person was following her. Kyra would surely be a much larger target than herself unless this person followed her from another island. Kassandra dismisses the idea quickly as she would have noticed them long before now and why would someone wait this long before making a move on her? It didn't make sense. It must have to do with the rebellion, but who could possibly want to spy on her? It raised alarms and now she was going to be suspicious of anyone who even resembled what she was able to see tonight. Kassandra also decided that this would be best kept to herself for now as she didn't know who to trust with this and she didn't want to bother Kyra. 

How lonely a life she leads where she cannot openly speak of her problems and concerns, but it is the life she's chosen. She'd do best not to dwell right now so she brushes herself off and takes a second to collect her bearings. Mulling over what had just transpired, Kassandra works her way back to the hideout to find solace in some company.

Having taken the scenic route yet again (this time with no interruptions), Kassandra finds herself amongst Kyra's crew making small talk. Kyra had yet to be seen since she'd arrived and she didn't want to ask anyone where she was to help her find her. As much as she came here for Kyra, she didn't want to seem like she couldn't be around these people without her. There were few things that mattered in this world to her, but she did care for appearances when it was necessary and if she was going to work with this group, she had to be able to stand on her own. She needed go earn their respect and trust on her own, not by Kyra's influence. 

This opportunity also allowed Kassandra to vet who was missing from the party to attempt to narrow down her shadow. Kassandra was good with faces and none looked any worse for wear. Whoever it was would be sporting a nasty head injury. She didn't really think one of Kyra's own people could be behind this, but anyone can become corrupt for the right price. The offer of protection, loyalty, you name it, it can all be enticing to a man who only knows war and violence. Perhaps Podarkes had found a weak link and exploited them to wreak havoc and cause inner turmoil. Whatever the situation, they had severely underestimated her and she knew better than to be naive that it would remain as such. 

After about an hour of mingling and still no Kyra, Kassandra decides it's time to inquire her whereabouts. The first couple people she asked had no idea so she decided to go to the man who would know, Praxos. He was her right hand man and if anyone knew where she was, it'd be him. She spots him sitting by one of the small fires sharpening his blade.

Kassandra grabs a mug of whatever concoction they're calling alcohol now and brings it as an offering for his time. "Praxos, hey, have you seen Kyra? I was hoping to have a quick word with her."

Kassandra holds out the mug as he places his sword back on his lap, happily accepting the gift. "Kassandra! Good to see you again. She isn't here and she asked not to be bothered for the time being as there was an incident. I'm not supposed to say anything more about it, privacy and whatnot."

"A situation?" Kassandra repeats his words. "Is Kyra alright? Is she harmed?" She tried to keep the panic from her voice, but she's not sure how well she's masked it. There was only a short walk from where they last saw each other so it was almost impossible for something to have gone wrong. She would feel so guilty if Kyra were harmed when she was so close. She should've just walked her back...

"Kyra is fine and in good health," Praxos shares to dissuade Kassandra's worry, "but the same cannot be said for Thaletas. I trust you'll not share this, but he was attacked and is a bit banged up."

"Is that right? When did that happen?" Kassandra inquires, wanting to know more of the situation. "Was it when we went for the treasury?"

"No, it wasn't that long ago actually, maybe an hour or so, at least I think. Time is hard to tell in a cave" Praxos laughs and Kassandra is now even more interested in this story. "One of his men ran here for Kyra and she took off with him. I'm not sure where they ended up, but she knows what she's doing."

An hour would put him as a possibility for her shadow and he did meet the requirements with having short brown hair. Why would Thaletas be following her? That made even less sense so it probably was a coincidence, but Kassandra did not believe in those. She needed to find Kyra and Thaletas and see for herself what kind of injuries he sustained. She would wait here until they both returned as this place made the most sense to bring him to recover. It's not like they could go anywhere else so she would have to wait.

And wait she did.

Kassandra had lost track of time, but most of the people around her had called it a night soon after her revelation so she was left to wait impatiently. It seemed like ages before Kyra had shown her face, looking disheveled and exhausted. Kassandra rests easier seeing that Kyra is unharmed, but she is also concerned at her current state. Kyra didn't ever look anything but put together, but now, it was like she was a different person.

Kassandra gets up from the fire that had all but extinguished itself and clears her throat to get Kyra's attention.

"Kassandra? How long have you been here?" Kyra asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Is there a problem?"

Kyra's voice was sharper than usual, more curt, but Kassandra chalked it up to the issue with Thaletas. "A while and no, no problem. I just wanted to kill some time so I figured I would stop by to see you."

Kyra's expression was hardened and it appeared she was in no mood to be social. "Well, you've wasted your time. Unlike you, I can't just spend my time here lounging about. I have responsibilities."

Kassandra is trying her best to be understanding, but the sheer rudeness Kyra is sending her way is anything but helpful to the cause. "Uh, ok. Last I checked, I wasn't just doing nothing, but whatever you say."

Kassandra knew better than to provoke Kyra further, but she would not be spoken to like that and just take it. Hindsight, she probably should have just left right then and there, but she did always like a small amount of conflict to keep things interesting. This argument, however, she found she was getting no joy out of.

Kyra removes her hand from her nose and plants both hands firmly against her hips, balled up into fists. "Seems to me you've made yourself quite settled here based off how long Praxos said you've been here so how, dare I ask, was that you being productive? Hmm?"

Kassandra's eyes raise in surprise at Kyra's hostile implication. The absolute nerve of her to say she's doing nothing. "Oh I'm sorry, am I being monitored? I must have missed that announcement as I could've sworn that I don't answer to you. Is it a crime now for me to have an evening to myself?"

Kyra scoffs, clearly unamused with Kassandra's comments. "One evening? You practically have lived here for the past week! While men like Thaletas are out making a difference, you just sit here and drink the night away! I don't have the patience to do this with you now, Kassandra."

Kassandra's seeing red and she can feel her own hands clenching tight. She didn't need to take this and she wasn't going to. She had done nothing wrong and here she was getting chewed out for no reason. Kyra had never mentioned her being here was a burden, but if she felt that way, Kassandra would solve it.

Without another word, Kassandra walks forward, her should colliding with Kyra's as she stormed past towards one of the exits. She was not about to be lectured on how she chooses to spend her free time and she sure as hell was not about to listen to how Thaletas was a better person than her. For all she knew, Thaletas was the man that followed her and his injuries were her handiwork. She had no way to confirm them now, but her gut told her that he was the one behind it. Seemed Kyra was blind to it by how quickly she defended him and sang his praises. The entire night has derailed spectacularly and her feet couldn't move fast enough.

Kassandra decided against returning to the Adrestia and, instead, found solace on the empty coast. She needed to be alone to cool down, but Kyra's word struck deeper than she would've liked. Realistically, Kassandra knew Kyra was lashing out because of what happened to Thaletas, but it didn't soften the blow much. Most any words said in an argument had some shred of truth so Kyra was probably sick of her. She hadn't thought she had spent much time there, a few hours each night, but clearly that was too much for Kyra.

"AGH!" Kassandra belts as she grabs a fistful of sand and tosses it into the calm water. 

She repeats this motion again and again until she's dug a decent sized hole next to her. Her eyes squeezed tight, Kassandra can feel a burning sensation welling up behind her eyelids. She dares not open them as that would make it all the more real, it would show that she was crying over something as stupid as a fight with a woman she barely knew. Kassandra didn't cry, especially over women so Kyra would be no different, even if she had to force it.

Kassandra leans back so that she's laying flat and does her best to take deep, calming breaths. She didn't want to stay this worked up as it would only sour the rest of the day. If she was lucky, she would be asleep soon as it had been a long day and she wanted to be anything but awake. Whatever hurdles she had to face, they could wait until later.

The sun's brightness became too much and Kassandra wakes up, squinting as she brings a hand to shield her eyes. The sun was high above her, almost at midday, so it appeared she got the rest she was looking for. She felt a little guilty for not telling her crew that she'd be away, but they were used to her unpredictability by now. Besides, she hadn't felt like talking to anybody so it was for the best as she would've snapped at Barnabas or one of her crew and made it worse.

Sitting up, Kassandra stretches before she wipes the lingering sand from her arms. She takes a moment to just sit and collect herself as there was no rush for her to do anything. Kyra had made herself very clear and Kassandra would not go where she was not wanted. Kassandra could still feel the anger from Kyra's words and they would not just disappear overnight (as much as she hoped it would). She would just do her own thing and that would suit her just fine. First thing on that agenda was to get some food.

Kassandra leisurely strolls into town and finds something hearty to keep her going. She liked to eat a decent sized breakfast as she usually never had time to take a lunch. Thankfully, there was a vendor nearby with food so she stocked up and headed for a place to sit and enjoy it. She had barely made a dent in her food when the spot next to her became occupied.

"Your presence is requested" the woman says as she looks ahead, not making any indication she's talking to Kassandra, but she knows better.

Kassandra turns her head to get a glimpse of her guest and recognizes it as one of the women that she had spent some time with at the hideout. Seems like Kyra had sent a messenger to find her.

"For what?" Kassandra asks nonchalantly as she continues to pick at her food.

"She didn't say," the woman responds, "just that I find you and bring you back."

"Is that so?" Kassandra responded unconvinced. "Well, I am not going anywhere."

The woman finally turns to face her out of shock by her flat out dismal of the request. "But-, she said..."

Kassandra interrupts, not wanting to make this any longer than it needed to be. "You can tell her that she can go fuck herself."

The woman audibly gasped at Kassandra's crass words, but she meant it. She would not be ordered around at Kyra's behest, she was not one of Kyra's grunts to move around as she pleased. "Now," Kassandra continues, "if you'll excuse me, I was enjoying a nice meal. By myself."

The woman retreats immediately and Kassandra is left alone once more. Her mood now dampened, but she allows herself a small grin at what Kyra's reaction will be from her ever pleasant message. To be a fly on the wall for that, now that is something that could cheer her up. She wonders how many of her people would dare to defy her like she'd just done. Probably none as loyalty like that binds you to a person like you'd never expect. Her loyalty was to herself and that was it. 

The rest of the day passed by with a drag, but Kassandra kept herself occupied. She had decided to take her aggression out on the Athenians and, unfortunately for them, that meant an unpleasant time for themselves. She was up to about eight bodies she's dropped so far, the majority being patrol routes and one being a happy coincidence. None of the men even knew what hit them as their bodies crumpled to the ground. Kassandra cared not who spotted them as it would send a message. She needed to keep Podarkes in one place and what better way than a dead body on your doorstep to keep you locked away.

After her murder spree, Kassandra heads back to her ship to freshen up and change before she calls it a night. She was giving the hideout a wide berth if at all possible as she knew Kyra would not be showing her face in this part of town. The one thing about being a rebel is you have to live a life of seclusion so, for the time being, Kyra was tethered to the cave and Kassandra would be free to roam about.

The next day passes by eerily similar to how yesterday's began. Kassandra, again, takes her breakfast in the same spot and the same woman crashes her solo party once again.

"So, how'd she take the message?" Kassandra asks, following it up with a bite of her food.

The woman shares a sharp look her way before she turns her head back to overlook the market. "She was less than pleased to put it mildly."

"Good, serves her right." Kassandra comments as she takes a much smaller bite so she can keep talking. "So what are you doing back here?"

"She still requests your presence," the woman answers, "says it is imperative you return back to the hideout tonight."

"Imperative? My, now that sounds important." Kassandra places her hand to her chin to show she's thinking about it, but her mind was already made up. "My answer is still no and she can fuck right off. Oh, and you can stop with this messenger crap. If she wants to see me so badly, she can come find me herself as I am a busy woman with lots of responsibilities. She'll understand."

"I hate delivering these stupid messages" the woman mumbles as she stands to retreat back to the hideout again.

Kassandra chuckles at the woman's obvious discomfort with Kassandra's crude remarks. The good news is that she should be free to eat her breakfast alone tomorrow so there was something to look forward to. Was it childish what she was doing? Most probably, but she was not one to forgive and forget. Kyra had crossed a line and not even Kassandra's unexplained attachment to her would make her overlook such an offense. This could be the reality check she needed to get herself off of Kyra for good. Having finished her food, Kassandra makes her rounds to pluck up more unsuspecting Athenians before returning back to the Adrestia for the night.

Day three of the silent treatment and Kassandra found herself waiting for the woman to show up yet again, but, to her surprise, she was able to eat in peace.

"Well, would you look at that," Kassandra thinks to herself, "the hint was finally taken."

Kassandra goes the entire day without seeing a familiar face and she's both pleased and a little disappointed. She thought Kyra would've put up a better fight than that, but it just goes to show Kassandra that she wasn't regarded as highly as she thought. Heading to the Adrestia, Kassandra hops onboard, only to be greeted by a nervous Barnabas.

"Kassandra! There you are. You have a guest waiting for you in your chamber." He says as she climbs aboard.

A guest? Kassandra didn't do company, but if Barnabas let them onboard, they at least weren't dangerous or that conversation would've gone differently. It was probably that woman again, trying at a different time of day maybe to get a different answer. The nerve on Kyra and this woman was palpable.

Kassandra begins her spiel as she opened the door. "Look lady, I already told you, she can go-." Kassandra freezes as she sees that it was, in fact, not that woman sitting on her bed.

"Fuck myself?" Kyra offers up the rest of Kassandra's sentence. "So I've heard, twice now I do believe."

"What are you doing here?" Kassandra inquires as she closes the door. She knows how dangerous it was for Kyra to be out here, but yet here she was.

"Well, this was the only way I'd be able to talk to you since you've been shutting down every other attempt I've made to contact you." Kyra points out as she scoots over on Kassandra's bed, leaving her a space. "I wanted to talk."

"I'm not sure I care to." Kassandra answers promptly, keeping her position near the door with her arms crossed in front. "Cannot say I feel like being insulted again, let alone on my own ship."

"I'm so sorry" Kyra apologizes, her voice pleading with sincerity. "I had a very bad night and I took it out on you and said some very terrible things that I didn't mean. I have felt so guilty since you left and I regretted it all immediately after you walked out."

"What do you want?" Kassandra huffs impatiently.

"I want you to come back." Kyra confesses. "You belong with us as much as I do and you are always welcome to come and stay for however long you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I do not need nor do I want your charity." Kassandra dismisses with the wave of her hand.

Kyra gets up from Kassandra's bed and walks closer to where she's standing. "It is not charity. The rebels, they miss you... I miss you. You helped unite us in a way I never did and it doesn't feel the same without you there."

Kassandra doesn't buy it. The words were pretty, there was no doubt of that, but she still was skeptical at the intention behind it. Kyra must be needing something from her if she's willing to go to such lengths. "So what do you need? What went wrong that you need me to fix?"

Kyra's faces scrunches in confusion. "What are you talking about? Nothing has gone wrong."

"You sure about that?" Kassandra presses. "The way I see it, the only fathomable reason I can see you here is because you need my help. So go ahead, just say what you need."

Kyra's face loosens as she realizes what Kassandra was implying. "Wait, so you think I risked my life coming here only because I wanted something from you?"

"Obviously." Kassandra says likes it's cut and dry. "Why else would you be here?"

"For you, Kassandra." Kyra answers tenderly, her voice full of emotion. "I came here for you. I wanted you to know how deeply sorry I was for my unkind words and I am here to beg your forgiveness for them."

Kassandra can see Kyra's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. She wants to be mad, knows she should be, but she finds her resolve slowly crumbling at Kyra's plight. She had held her composure as much as she could as she didn't want to cave so easily since she needed to prove a point, but the message seemed to have been heard loud and clear. It did appear that Kyra was genuine with her admission and that there was no ulterior motive for her showing up in her cabin. Kassandra had just told herself that she did not "forgive and forget," but Kyra always seems to find a way to be an exception for everything.

Kassandra uncrosses her arms and allows them to lay slack be her side, an attempt to seem less hostile. "Look, I know you had a lot on your mind yesterday, but I didn't appreciate your insinuations about me. I came here to help you out of my own goodwill and I will not stand to be talked down to and compared to Thaletas of all people."

"I know... I know," Kyra drops her chin to her chest as she gently shakes her head. "You've been so wonderful and a true godsend and I had no right to say what I did. I should never have compared the two of you, it was wrong. You've done more for us than Thaletas ever has in his few months here. I don't know why I said those untrue things."

Kyra steps back, their proximity too much as she sits back down on the bed. Kassandra's always hoped for this scenario, but this is not how she pictured this playing out. Still, Kyra did seem remorseful and her face pained in a way that you could not fake. She wasn't even mad about it anymore after seeing Kyra so sad so there was no point in her further dragging this out.

Moving away from the door, Kassandra moves to sit next to Kyra on the bed, both not saying anything. Kassandra moves her hand so it covers Kyra's, giving it a small squeeze. "I forgive you."

Kyra looks like she could cry at hearing Kassandra's words and Kassandra uses her free hand to swipe away the a tear, caressing Kyra's cheek with her thumb as she cradles her face. The space between them shrinks with each second until Kyra comes to her senses.

"I- I should get going as I still have to make it back in one piece." Kyra says as she pulls away from Kassandra's touch, standing up. "I would really like it if you could swing by tomorrow afternoon."

Kassandra hides the hurt from Kyra's sudden withdrawal, repressing it deep along with every other impulse she has with her. 

"I'll be there." Kassandra confirms as Kyra walks her way to the door, pausing once she had the door slightly ajar. Kassandra had hoped she would turn around and come back, but Kyra walks on and closes the door behind her.

Kassandra tosses herself back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, trying her best to think of anything but Kyra. Her mind continues to land on tomorrow and what may be in store for them. Closing her eyes, Kassandra is greeted by an early slumber bringing her closer to when she will next see Kyra.

This woman was driving her mad in all the right ways.


	4. Rule #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a hot second has not? I don't even have a good reason for it, but to reward you all for your patience, I have not just one, but TWO chapter updates coming at you! Chapter 5 will be up within 20 minutes of this so keep a look out!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!

_Rule #4_  
_gotta be looking pure,_  
_kiss him goodbye at the door,_  
_and leave him wanting more, more._

"Keen-eyed Artemis, guide my bow. I pray to you with all my heart that Kassandra doesn't scare off the animals," Kyra intensifies her tone to mimic Kassandra's loud steps, "with her heavy footsteps."

"I thought I was being quiet." Kassandra laughs off Kyra's insinuation, her mood much better than the day before. She's glad Kyra had come to see her and that they'd sorted the worst of it out. She didn't totally forgive her yet, but it was a start.

"If that was you being quiet, we'll have nothing but trampled grass to eat for dinner." Kyra teases as she holds in a laugh at Kassandra's aloofness.

"Nice altar." Kassandra comments, changing the subject as she takes in the spectacle and beauty that was before her.

"The flowers remind me of sweeter days." Kyra remarks wistfully as she looks at the petals that surround her. "But the real concern should be, how skilled are you with that bow?"

"I don't need to pray to the gods to hit my target." Kassandra boasts, having the utmost confidence in her abilities.

"They've been known to disguise themselves as animals. I just like to warn them I'm coming." Kyra quips back just as confident as Kassandra, if not a bit cockier as she moves to walk a bit ahead of the two of them.

Kyra pauses ever so slightly and angles herself so that her upper body is shifted towards Kassandra, a predatorial gleam in her eyes and a devilish smirk on her face. "Because I _always_ hit my targets." 

Kyra's voice is sultry smooth and it sends a shiver down Kassandra's spine. It isn't lost on her how Kyra could be flirtatious one moment, but standoffish the next. Reminded her of being on a ship in the stormy sea, never quite sure what to expect. However, Kassandra being Kassandra was never one to back away from anything and it sounded as if Kyra was trying to get her to take the bait. Which she did, gladly. "Sounds like a challenge."

Kyra smirks in a way that Kassandra knew what was to come would be a good time. "Come. The ibex is swift. We are not going to catch any by standing and chatting."

Kassandra follows as Kyra leads her towards the hunting grounds and she can feel the anticipation building. She's not sure exactly what she's gearing up for with this hunt, but she can tell it will be anything from ordinary. It was clear that Kyra did not need her help with this at all so she knew from the start that this was a social call over anything else. Each on of her crew could have easily gone with her, but she requested for her. Perhaps it was her way to make amends for what happened with them, but Kassandra had already accepted her apology so this didn't seem necessary.

Kassandra doesn't pay much attention to what is around them as Kyra leads her to a more densely packed area.

Their movements slow until their steps stop altogether. Kyra looks over her shoulder towards Kassandra before looking forward at the trees ahead.

"What do you say we make this fun?" Kyra asks her as she surveys their location.

Fun is everything Kassandra wants, but she would not be so foolish to expect _that_ as what Kyra was talking about. That said, she'll bite. "What did you have in mind?"

Kyra, having seemingly found what she was looking for, turns around they are facing one another. "I was thinking we turn this into a bet of sorts, winner is the first to kill an ibex."

"A bet? Ok. What are the stakes?" Kassandra's mind racing to several different outcomes. She needed to know what they were betting on before they agreed. "I'm not one to gamble when I don't know what is at risk."

"The loser owes the winner a favor, no questions asked." Kyra answers and it was clear to Kassandra that Kyra already thought this as a done deal. 

Kyra was a fierce opponent with a bow and if they were in battle, Kassandra may hesitate, but animals were her specialty (unbeknownst to Kyra). Her gifts extended many ways and tracking animals was something she could do in her sleep. As long as she focused, she could find a target in no time so this would all but be a guaranteed win.

This being the case, she knew she wanted to sweeten the deal as much as possible. "What kind of favor? Can it be declined in any circumstance?"

Kyra was no fool and Kassandra knew she understood just exactly she was implying. Not that she would ever use the favor in such a way because she would never force Kyra to be with her due to an obligation. No, she'd only want to be with someone who was willing.

Kyra appears to be giving it serious consideration because her eyes are squinting just a little bit. She's noticed it before, but she's never been alone and able to enjoy it. As much as she hated to say it, it was cute.

"Any favor and it cannot be declined unless the request is to cause serious harm or death to whomever loses."

"Wow, I wouldn't have even considered the possibility of maiming, but I'm glad to know an idea of what you've got in the works for me." Kassandra knew she was joking, but Kyra didn't look like she found it very funny.

"I would never wish you any harm, Kassandra, you know that don't you?" Her tone very serious, lacking all the humor Kassandra had in her own.

Kassandra doesn't want to get into this because this discussion was becoming deeper by the second. She needed to just keep this basic and casual. "Yeah, sure. Now, I say we get to it because I can't wait to win."

She doesn't linger and Kyra seems to take the hint and follows suit as they being their little contest. Kassandra shifts to the left while Kyra goes to the right. The ibex should not be that hard to find since their idea of a "dense" forest was just a handful of trees, but there was shrubbery to contend with and animals had a sixth sense when it came to being hunted. It was no matter because there would be no place they could hide where she couldn't find them. Taking cover within some of the bushes, Kassandra focuses.

It is hard to explain just what exactly she does or how she does it, but she had the ability to find people or animals in a small radius. All Kassandra knows is that she can do it and the only thing she needs to hone it is some seclusion and concentration. It made it possible for her to sense their auras and that transformed into an outline made visible to only her for a limited time. Animals were far easier to find because they were creatures of habit because people were far too unpredictable. She's never shared this information with anyone before for a multitude of reasons, the most prominent being that it sounded like she was crazy. Kassandra was not sheltered from the cold and cruel realities and that meant she knew firsthand what people would do if they knew. 

Her job as a misthios was more of a convenient cover for her unnatural abilities than a desired career choice. She did it for necessity sake along with the personal desire to be left alone. She had an appearance to maintain and she should not be allowing anyone to make her forget that. 

Kassandra (having been lost in thought) shakes her head clear as thinking of all this wouldn't help her focus to find this ibex. Closing her eyes, Kassandra imagines what she wishes to see and waits for the pull she feels when she finds it. It doesn't take long at all before she gets a sense and she opens her eyes to see the aura of an ibex about twenty meters away. Taking hold of her bow a bit more tightly, Kassandra keeps it at the ready as she works her way forward. 

She crouches low to the ground and takes care that her steps are as light as a feather. Truth be told, her footsteps are light as a rule to avoid detection and keep her opponents guessing. It takes an active effort for her to make sound like she did when she approached Kyra. She feigned ignorance at Kyra's jab because she didn't want to spook her, but she also doesn't like to show all her tricks in one go. It wasn't normal to function like she does and the last thing she wanted was for someone to notice any irregularities. In this case, that someone being Kyra.

Kyra was far smarter than anyone gave her credit for and Kassandra would not allow herself to underestimate her. It was bad enough that she had weaseled herself under her skin, she didn't need to hand over any more details so freely. Kassandra doesn't know how it happened, only that it did. She credited it to Kyra's innate ability to use her charms because Kassandra only had one weakness she could think of, and that was a smart woman. 

She's no stranger to her own gender, but the majority of women she's slept with were not half the woman Kyra was. Kyra was a tactician and that's what enticed Kassandra to her after their initial meeting. When she approached Thaletas and Kyra arguing over the strategy table, she knew Kyra wasn't a run of the mill kind of leader. Thaletas was too impatient to see the bigger picture, but Kyra saw it and she knew exactly what that meant. It was Kyra's ideas that made the progress happen and although Kassandra knew she was the muscle, Kyra was the mastermind. This kind of power challenged Kassandra and there was nothing she loved more than a challenge which is why she finds herself hunting game for the sake of a bet. A bet that, if she didn't get her head out of the clouds, would be lost before it began.

Kassandra missteps and almost trips over a fallen branch, causing her to snap it in half as she regains her balance. This sends the ibex running far away and Kassandra without a target. That's twice now she's found herself distracted by Kyra in some fashion in less than a half hour. It was beginning to irritate her at how easily Kyra slipped into her mind at all hours for no reason in particular. She needed to get some distance between them before she did something she regretted and that meant getting this over as soon as possible.

She now had to go to a new area because there was no way any animal near the sound she made would stay put. They were too smart for that and Kassandra's idiocy would be their gain. She made for a hillside and perused the land, but found nothing. Her daydreaming had cost her this target and now she had to scramble to find another. She wanted to yell, but she was already cursed enough that she didn't want to scare anything else away. Kyra would have found her by now if she had one so there was still a chance, but that window was closing rapidly.

There was one more area she could try that was just a bit beyond where they stopped and scattered. It was a lot closer to the water and the odds were slim, but she'd give it a try. She picked up her pace and rushed until she could hear the water. She knelt down for cover and closed her eyes and tried again and again to sense anything around her before she finally got what she wanted. Opening her eyes, she can see a very faint glimmer of something large about fifty meters away.

There was no time to waste and she would need to just rush this as stealth was the way of patience and she had none of that left. She wanted to call Phobos to help her out, but that would surely be cheating as Kyra did not have a horse nor could she summon one upon will. She would need to do this all by herself, but if anyone could make this happen, it'd be her. 

She angles her position until she reaches the shoreline and only takes off once her boots hit the sand. It will muffle almost all of the sound and she'll still be faster than if she walked slowly the rest of the way through the trees. She slows down only when the aura intensifies and, as luck would have it, it was indeed an ibex. Male by the look of it and twice the size of what she found before so the feast would be that much more plentiful.

Dropping to a knee, she takes a deep breath and exhales slowly to steady herself. One more deep breath and she holds it while she gets into position. The ibex was obstructed by a couple trees, but there was a small opening that would prove to be fatal if she hit it. Kassandra closes an eye as she lines up her sight to the target destination and, once satisfied, releases the bowstring. 

Kassandra watches almost in slow motion as the arrow flies towards the ibex who was none the wiser of the events that were about to unfold. Kassandra doesn't release her breath until she see the arrow pierce its heart. The ibex collapses in no time and Kassandra makes her way inward to solidify the kill. She was not one to make an animal suffer, but her aim was true and there was no need to do anything further.

This means she had done it! She'd won the bet!

Whistling loudly, she signals for Kyra as they didn't need more than the one for now. There was no use killing another as it would just go to waste and Kassandra never hunt animals unless she needed to or they were a threat.

She was not sure where Kyra was so she plops down next to her kill to wait the few minutes it would take for Kyra to find her. She used this time to enjoy the peaceful silence that she had grown to love with nothing but the wind and the waves to keep the noise. It was not often she took time to just relax and she'd never done so with such a beautiful setting. She had grown to enjoy Mykonos, a lot actually. There was not much that moved her, but she's felt something special here. Even with Podarkes and the fighting, she finds herself enjoying the view.

Several crunches get her attention as she looks to see Kyra looking pleased at the sight before her.

"My people will be well fed, and the gods will have their sacrifice, thanks to you." Kyra appeared to be most please by this, despite the fact that it meant she lost the bet.

It was now time for Kassandra to get an answer for what they were even doing out here in the first place, what _she_ was doing out here. She had a suspicion, but she didn't want to assume anything with Kyra. 

Keeping her tone friendly and playful, she asks her burning question. "You're a great hunter. Why did you actually want me here?"

Without missing a beat, Kyra answers her. "Don't be naive. There's something between us, even though I know I shouldn't act on it."

"Because you love Thaletas." Kassandra points out the obvious answer.

"Or at least I thought I did..." Kyra trails off, "until you arrived."

Kassandra could feel Kyra's inner confliction at her words, but there was nothing she could do to help her. There was no denying the spark now and Kyra had all but admitted everything except for her own love profession. She would wait for Kyra to come to her own conclusion, whatever that may be.

"The hunt clears my mind to reflect on the words that passed between us." Kyra shares with her, unable to meet her eyes at first.

"Is that a good thing?" Kassandra asks as their words have not always been the most pleasant, especially as of late.

Kyra doesn't give her an answer to her question, but she still loves nearer to her yet and offers her something better. "I know a spot down by the water. It's quiet. We'd be alone. What do you say?"

This was it. All the games they had been playing with one another would be over. This game of cat and mouse would finally cease and Kassandra would get what she so desperately wanted. This was their moment and Kassandra was ready for it. "I'm all yours."

Their ibex would still be there once they returned so there was no worry about it going to waste. The walk wouldn't be far Kassandra assumed, but she wasn't in a rush even if it was. She gravitated closer to Kyra as they walked along the shore, falling into a comfortable conversation. 

"Delians have suffered for so long. This is the first time I've felt happiness since the war began." Kyra shares with her as the trek slowly along the shore.

Kassandra could feel her mood brighten by Kyra's admission because it meant that she was at least a part of the cause. "You can bring that to your people. These islands deserve peace - so do you." 

"And what about you?" Kyra inquires. "When this is all done, we could always use another set of capable hands."

"My journey isn't over yet," Kassandra answered and she knew it would be a while before she would ever know the notion of peace, but who knew what the future could hold for her, "but I may settle down some day."

Kyra laughs at her, a sound that warms Kassandra's soul. "You can do many things, _misthios_. But settle down? I'm not so sure."

"Another challenge?" Kassandra jokes playfully, but it has turned into anything but a joke. Kassandra had never before been sure, but everything she was feeling now was making her second guess. 

If Kyra noticed her slight inner turmoil, she didn't show it as she continued their conversation. "Stop looking to the future to be happy, when true happiness is right here in front of you. You taught me that."

What could she even say to something like that? Did she mean that Kassandra herself was her true happiness or was she just reading into it? Why did she even care was a better question. She was going to leave this all behind very soon anyway so it shouldn't matter... only-, only that it did. 

"We're here! Come, have a seat with me." Kyra motions for Kassandra to take a seat on a blanket that was already laid out flat.

Kassandra settles down while Kyra goes to pout them both a drink, wine from the looks of it.

"Here, you'll love this." Kyra says as she hands Kassandra her drink. "It's from my own personal stash so don't tell anyone."

Kassandra takes a healthy swig and is surprised by how smooth the taste is. It was clear this was a more expensive wine and this blanket didn't look too shabby either. "You know, Kyra, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had this planned out for us already."

"Who's to say I didn't just notice it earlier and wanted to capitalize on it?" Kyra teases back as she settles next to her on the shared blanket.

Kassandra can't help but chuckle. "That sounds like something you would do so that story checks out." 

This earns her a playful slap as Kyra mocks offense. "How rude of you to say! I cannot believe you."

Kyra puts on a pout and Kassandra, even jokingly, doesn't ever want to see her frown. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How about I tell you a story to make it up to you?"

Kyra's frown immediately turns into a wide smile. "A story! I'd love to hear your stories!"

Kassandra doesn't have to think hard on what to tell her because her life is filled with stories so she just goes for one that happened more recently. She tells a story of a pirate who had captured one of her crew members as they were supplying on Seriphos and how she stayed the rescue by pretending to be caught.

"No!" Kyra exclaims as Kassandra recounts her allowing herself to be taken captive.

"So the pirate has one blade at my throat and one at my stomach, and he says, "How do you want to die, misthios, fast or slow?"

"My gods, what did you do?" Kyra asked, enraptured with the story. 

"He was so focused on me, he never noticed my spear in his leg. He was dead before he knew what happened." Kassandra boasted at her cunning maneuver that took him down.

Kyra looked confused by this. "His leg?" she asks.

"A little trick my mater taught me." Kassandra shares, not caring how personal that kind of information is.

A silent pause falls between them, but it is not uncomfortable. Kassandra stares out at the sea, unaware that Kyra is looking wistfully towards her.

"Why is it so easy to talk with you?" Kyra asks as she breaks the silence.

"Because we've lived similar lives, been through similar struggles... Even though we grew up so far apart." It wasn't a lie, she and Kyra were of a kindred spirit even though they lived worlds apart.

"I want you, Kassandra. Here. Now. Under the stars."

Kyra puts into motion everything that Kassandra's wanted to hear from when they met. This is the culmination of the dance they've been doing together and hearing Kyra's want for her is more than she could have anticipated.

"I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you." Kassandra meant it and she wanted to show Kyra how much she wanted this. She wants to show her in every physical way possible how much she needs this. So when Kyra connects with her lips for a kiss and pushes her to her back, she's quick to flip them over.

"I want to show you how much I want you. Will you let me?" Kassandra isn't sure why she's asking as Kyra had already given her consent, but there's something else she feels like she's asking permission for. 

Kyra nods her head yes with a smile that is just for her. Kassandra is in dangerous waters here if she goes through with this, but instead of doing the smart thing and going back to safety, she's actively swimming deeper.


	5. Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have NOT read Chapter 4, please do so before reading this as I published them both at almost the same time.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who waited so patiently for this and to everyone who will read this after it is finished. I appreciate you all 🧡.

_How to be a heartbreaker,_

Kassandra thought her rules could save her heart, that they would protect her from ever getting it broken. They would keep her from getting attached when people were so easily interchangeable. This was her code, this was her life. Well, at least it was.

_Boys they like the look of danger,_

Kyra had broken every rule Kassandra had ever had and she didn't know it until it was too late. Kyra had reeled her in, grabbed ahold of her heart, and had it resting in the palm of her hands. Kyra had teased, flirted, and outwitted her into a trap and Kassandra had run into it head first. Kyra was dangerous for everything Kassandra stood for, but all the red flags for every rule she broke never flashed before her. All the warnings were muted under the spell Kyra had casted upon her.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger,_

Kassandra was enamored with a woman she barely knew. She and Kyra had not had the luxury of much small talk and, with the exception of a few key topics, Kassandra didn't even know the basics. She had no clue to what Kyra was like outside of her role and she wasn't even sure who she met was actually Kyra at all. War makes you a new person, a hardened soul, so this woman she was seeing could all be for show.

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you,_

Kyra had not only herself, but Thaletas as well. Kyra got to have the best of both worlds and did so with minimal consequences. Kyra knew exactly what to say to her to make her heart skip a beat and she did so with a graceful ease of one who's done this before. Kassandra had been caught in a web, expertly crafted, and she was helpless to save herself. She was in too deep to stop it now so the only chance she had to survive this was to just dive in deeper with the hopes of catching a glimmer of the sunlight.

For so long she has found herself being the one to break hearts without a second thought. How many women has she left feeling the way she feels now? It was all just supposed to be a game and in good fun, but somewhere between the dagger throws and the subtle flirting, it became something more. She couldn't deny what this had become anymore and she found she didn't want to. There were still many obstacles in front of her that she'd need to deal with, but she knew she needed to as she looked deeply into Kyra's eyes. These were the eyes she wanted to gaze into when the night fell like it did tonight and her eyes are the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up in the morning. They were strangers, but so much more at the same time. There was much she didn't know about her, but for the first time in her life, she wanted to know. 

_'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you,_

Kassandra knew what her favor would be when the time came. Her favor would be asking Kyra for a fair chance at her heart because she loves her more than she could have ever imagined. She would no longer break hearts, because hers had found a home, somewhere that she wanted to return to when all was said and done. The feeling was new and foreign, but there was no mistaking that something about them was different. Kassandra had never felt emotions so strong and every time she thought about walking away, her heart ached. She found that she wanted all her time to be filled with Kyra, it didn't even matter what they were doing. Kassandra couldn't get enough of her and she never wanted this feeling to stop. It would be messy but passionate, dangerous but adventurous, difficult but rewarding. 

_(At least I think I do)_

It was now her turn to have her heart broken if the fates and gods decided it so, but for now, she would love who she's with, Kyra, with all of her heart and soul. She would fight tooth and nail for Kyra's heart and could only hope Kyra loved her too.


End file.
